


The Mission

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Clint takes you with him on a mission.





	The Mission

Your eyebrows shot up, uncertainly taking in your appearance. Your hair was pulled up, braided and curled beautifully. Clints refection in the mirror nodded and smirked, crossing his arm approvingly. It was beyond you. How did he do that? When did he learn that kind of thing? And why? You were grateful, of course, but you were still wondering. 

You were in awe. Clint did your hair so much better than you ever could. "Clint... wow... how? When?" You were beyond words, watching his expression turn more and more smug. Then, he put his hands on your shoulders. Gentle, yet hiding a strength only few normal men had. Well, he was an assassin, after all. Oh yeah, that's why he did your hair. You had to go on an undercover mission with him. The two of you were going to attend to a party of some kind, and you would act as his trophy wife. You would distract the people whilst Clint would steal some important documents. Or, at least that's what he told you. You had no idea why he would take you of all people on a mission like this. You were not a trained assassin, or physically strong at all. Of course, you had some tricks up your sleeve. 

You entered the huge ballroom. The dress you wore fit snugly, but not breathtakingly so. It was quite comfortable, and beautiful, but a little too short for your taste. You carried a tiny handbag. In there, there was a knife. Another one was strapped to your thigh, hidden underneath the dress. Worried, your grip on Clints arm tightened. "You okay?", he asked, completely cool. You forced yourself to nod. Breathing seemed almost impossible right now. If you screwed up, you wouldn't just ruin the mission. You could get yourself and Clint killed if you weren't careful. "I just don't understand why you picked me of all people", you mumbled, glancing at the people in the room. Clint took his arm back from you. "Just trust me", he winked, then pressed a kiss against your cheek. You face felt warm as Clint wrapped his arm possessively around your waist. Immediately, he looked like another person. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, his eyes head tilted arrogantly. He overall looked like a douche. You did what you practised with Clint, forcing your lips to a scowl and your eyes to look bored. Overall, you looked annoyed and uninterested. You took a piece of chewing gum into your mouth, and started to chew loudly. 

Clint was greeted by various people, most of them looking at you lustingly. A few ignored you, and you were thankful for that. You did your best to stay annoyed. You groaned at everything Clint said, and looked disgusted everytime he pulled you close. 

"Dear, be a Sweetheart and get me a drink", Clint slurred. You deepened your scowl. "Get it yourself, hun" He growled, and for a short second you were actually frightened. But then you remembered that this was just an act. Then he gripped you butt. You shoved him away, trying your hardest to look angry, or better yet, furious. "How dare you touch me you dirty piece of trash?!" Then he yelled back, matching your intensity with ease. In the end, he stormed off, and you fell to the floor dramatically. You sobbed, forcing real tears to spill from your eyes. The people had made a circle around you, whispering and mumbling things you didn't understand. 

Some time went by, and then you finally heard the beep from your earpiece that told you you could leave. You stood up, faking weakness for a second, before yelling at everybody to fuck off. Then you stormed out of the building, back to the car. You flopped down in it. "You got it all?" Your voice was wobbly from crying and yelling. His expression was worried. "Hey, you know I wasn't serious, right?" You nodded, smiling at him. "Of course" He let out a sigh, then he smiled, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting hug. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
